


Go To Bed, My Love

by MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Imma write more Sue X Lucifer content from now on, OTP Feels, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer/pseuds/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer
Summary: Sometimes, the Avatar of Pride needs a bit of urging to get him into bed.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	Go To Bed, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some fluff between these two because yes.

Lucifer was in his office doing work diligently as usual, despite how tired he was. He blinked. At least he thought he blinked. When he opened his eyes, he found none other than his wife, Sue, straddling him with a grin reaching from ear to ear. He had fallen asleep. His brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed in annoyance yet he was smiling at the same time. He let go of the paperwork so he could trace his gloved hands over her hips.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed, my dear?” Lucifer huffed.

“I should be asking the same thing,” Was the immediate response. “Come on, let’s go to bed together.”

“I’ll join you once I finish my work.”

“That’s your fancy way of saying you’re not coming,” Sue claimed with a pout. “Doh be so nah man. You does overwork yourself.” 

“I only do as much work as I need to.” And he ended that with a yawn he just couldn’t hold back despite his best efforts.

“If you were, you’d be in bed by now,” Sue argued. “Come on! I shouldn’t have to use Diavolo to bribe you into getting sleep. Even he thinks you overdo it!”

Lucifer sat there remembering all of the embarrassing pictures of him she sent to Diavolo over the years. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Sue trailing her tongue against the side of his neck. It eased his stress a little, but he wasn’t going to tell her that.

Sue cooed, “Come on, Luci honey…”

“Fine,” Lucifer relented. “But only so you won’t share any more unflattering pictures with Lord Diavolo.”

“Whatever you say, Smudge,” Sue said.

Lucifer huffed, standing up as his wife clinged to him and held onto her just to be sure she wouldn’t fall. He internally fawned over how light she was. It helped solidify his position as the big spoon in the relationship. He carried her to their bedroom and pretty much tossed her on the bed. This made Sue squeal. Lucifer slowly changed into his pajamas in the meantime. 

As soon as he climbed into bed, Sue wrapped herself around him again. 

“Don’t even think about sneaking off,” Sue warned.

“Do you intend on stopping me with your measly human strength if I do?” Lucifer snickered.

Sue deflected, “No!” But the heavy blush that formed on her cheeks sold her out.

“You’re a nuisance sometimes, my love.”

“That’s how to get shit done with you sometimes,” Sue claimed.

“I suppose it makes up for anything you lack in,” Lucifer jested.

Sue pretty much sunk her face into his chest, paused for a bit and whined, “You say that like I asked to be human.”

“No quips?”

“I’m working on it,” Sue pouted.

“Sure, you are,” Lucifer said tartly.

“Shut up.”

Lucifer decided to let her off for the night even though he liked teasing her. Besides, he was starting to lose consciousness again and he didn’t want to drive her to the point of letting go. It brought him a sense of warmth he hadn’t felt in almost thousands of years. Of course, it was enough to make him go out of his way to make sure it never had to end. After all, humans lived terribly short lives and he could care less about how his Father thought they should live. 

Sue was his human. No one else’s.


End file.
